


Say My Name

by MareisuinShihaku



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareisuinShihaku/pseuds/MareisuinShihaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honey" is a term of endearment. It is used to display affection for the people you care for.</p>
<p>(Slightly AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short i'm so sorry  
> based off: sentretlegion.tumblr.com/post/110716970903/

Gogo is one of the first to start calling her Honey.

It's not really something that happened gradually. The first time was when Gogo had been in dire need of a wrench under quick notice, and since Honey Lemon had been the only other one in the lab at three in the morning, she hadn't needed to turn around before yelling "Can you fetch me a wrench, Honey?" over her shoulder. The nickname had kind of stuck.

It still takes the blonde a little while to get used to it, because she rarely hears her name without  _Lemon_  coming right after it. But it makes her feel a little bubbly inside, that Gogo considers her close enough to give her nicknames, even though it's pretty much a nickname of a nickname. Either way, it makes her lips tug upwards whenever she hears the biker's voice calling  _Honey_ , and so she responds to the calls as she always would.

So it's all fine and dandy - sometimes others would look at Gogo strange, probably wondering why she'd call the blonde just 'Honey', but hey, it's nothing too bad. So it's when Hiro came into the picture that it got a tad awkward.

The first time they meet, Tadashi's leading him around, and the two of them had just come in. It's just when Hiro's drifting over near them, Tadashi a few ways behind with a little smirk, that Gogo remembers she's supposed to ask Honey Lemon if the blonde had done something to her gum the other day. "Hey, Honey, about my gum--"

"Oh!" the young boy's voice exclaims in surprise as he nears them, tilting his head a little to the side. His facial expression is set in utter delight and excitement, a look many regulars in the lab are all too used to. "Are you two a couple? Man, 'Dashi, you should've told me about this!"

"Uh... huh," Tadashi says slowly, looking back and forth from Hiro to the two females. His smirk widens. "Couple, huh?"

"W-Wait, what?" Gogo remarks, face going red. Then she catches the boy's meaning, and turns around to glance back at the pleasantly smiling, if politely confused, blonde. "Uhh, no, it's not like that. See, her name's Honey Lemon, we all call her that! It's just a nickname, and stuff. You're Hiro, right? Didn't your dorky older brother tell you about this?"

Tadashi turns away and whistles innocently. Gogo's rather tempted to glare at him, call him names, and stick a particular finger up in the air towards him, but opts to face Honey Lemon instead. "Tell 'im, Honey!"

Honey Lemon smiles a little too widely for it to be natural. "Oh... of course,  _darling_."

Gogo chokes on air and keels over, clutching her gut. Hiro bursts into laughs. Tadashi gives the blonde a look and mouths 'smooth'. Honey Lemon's smile grows wider and she has to resist the urge to squeal and clap her hands together.

Ever since she'd heard the nickname from Gogo's voice, she's been waiting for the opportunity. She's only too thankful for Tadashi's younger brother to bring it up.


End file.
